1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to game tables and more particularly pertains to a new game table for providing a user with a convenient means to work on a puzzle while using a minimum amount of table space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of game tables is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,476 describes a puzzle table designed for working out puzzles thereupon which are of a type wherein colors must be clearly distinguished. Another type of game table is U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,745 describes a jigsaw puzzle assembly and storage apparatus that utilizes a flexible magnetic cover for holding puzzle pieces in place. U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,325 describes a jigsaw puzzle support and storage board.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device allows a user to efficiently assemble puzzles.